Vinogh
Vinogh, a Toa of Pain, is considered by most beings as insane. Pain is a very unknown element, and Vinogh is the only known being to possess it. Creation Vinogh was created as a prototype for the Toa race. He was made from the genetic fluid of three Great Beings and a new-born Agori. The Agori was bathed in the spittle, and nothing happened until one of the Great Beings added a small vial of Energized Protodermis, secretly. The Energized Protodermis mixed with the flesh and fluids, creating a regular Protodermis armour, and mutating the Agori into a Toa-esque being. Life Vinogh lived in the Great Being's Fortress, hidden in the forest. He learned to swing from trees, to avoid the giant bio-mechanical beetles, and to stay away from Agori and Glatorian. He didn't know why he had to, but simply knew he must. He left the Fortress early one day, and saw a giant golden being who came out of a glowing hole in space. Vinogh saw the being haul a sack over his back and when he did something fell out. The golden being didn't notice. Vinogh waited until he thought the giant being was gone, then he went to see what had fallen out. He jumped down from the tree, and snatched up the item. The Shattering Vinogh kept the item. It appeared to be a stone of some sort, so he kept it on a chain around his neck. He never saw the golden being again, but he remembered what he looked like. He drew pictures, and occasionally painted him. Vinogh was very good with his art, and became very attatched to it. Then the Shattering came. The planet was ripped apart, and Vinogh was seperated from his art by a wall of stars. Energized Protodermis spewed up from the ground and fell on the pictures and paintings, destroying them. He saw the destruction of his work and was beyond grief, so far beyond in fact that his mind broke. He ran towards the Energized Protodermis, not seeing a point to his continued existance. Toa-hood As he ran towards the Energized Protodermis, he and his Toa Stone around his neck bacame one. The Stone and the Energized Protodermis transformed him into a Toa. He didn't have an element, because the Great Beings never bothered to give him one. He became a channel for all of his pain, and created the element. Pain is a powerful tool, and when used well, it can destroy. But Vinogh was depressed and consumed by Pain, so it backfired. He was already insane. He was a channel for Pain. Now it affected him. This is not good. Vinogh went into hiding, because his mind was so snapped. He often saw visions of a place far more beautiful then the lump of earth he lived on. He drew it often, and when he saw people like him; strong and powerful, he freaked out. He saw them fighting an unknown Shadow, who was as twisted and demented as he. He saw the Shadow's mind burning with hatred and fury, and wanted nothing more than to help him. Vinogh had good days and bad days. On one particular bay day, he took up one of his tools, a dagger, and dug it into one of his audio receptors. The pain was excrutiating, but he didn't care, he just had to do it. Vinogh was on the surface on Bota Magna when Spherus Magna was reformed. And when Mata Nui defeated Teridax, the Shadow which was as twisted as Vinogh, a great weight was lifted from his shoulders. And he cried with joy when he saw his art was restored, and set in stone. Mask and weapons Vinogh wore the Mask of Possibilities, which was part white and red. He weilded an Axe, which he carved with. He also had a dagger, which he cut his audio receptor off with. His weapons could channel his element of Pain. Trivia In set form, his mask is a Great Huna. He is based off Vincent Van Gogh. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Pain